The conventional LCD generally includes elements such as a polarization plate, a polyamide film, liquid crystals and a backlight module which generates light. The backlight module requires an inverter to generate steady electric power to enable the backlight module to function steadily for a longer duration. The power quality generated by the inverter has great impact to the performance and life span of the backlight module. One of pending issues for the LCD yet to be resolved is ripple images formed on the displaying picture. It is caused by electromagnetic interference and duty frequency and the like, and can be mostly improved by adjusting the backlight module (namely adjusting the driving power output from the inverter). The conventional inverter includes a power source, a pulse-width modulation (PWM) unit, a voltage transformation unit, a plurality of switches and a plurality of loads connecting to the secondary side of the voltage transformation unit. The voltage transformation unit includes a plurality of transformers to receive an input power from the power source and transform to a driving power to drive the loads. The PWM unit generates a duty cycle signal. The switches receive the duty cycle signal and switch to go through time series of the transformers so that the transformers generate driving power with the same or inverse phases. In the conventional circuit set forth above the ON sequence of the switches are set during circuit design, thus the power phase of the driving power generated by the transformers also is fixed. Reference of such a structure can be found in R.O.C. patent No. M318876 entitled “Driving apparatus for coupling lamps”. It has a fixed phase for the driving power. Although it offers the benefit of easier synchronization, the phase of the driving power cannot be adjusted. In the event that ripple images are formed on a driven LCD, remedying this problem by adjusting the phase of the driving power is not possible. The inverter also cannot adjust the phase of the driving power. Hence other factors such as frequency of the driving power and the like have to be regulated to do improvement of the ripple images on the LCD. As a result operation scope of the LCD is constrained. Prohibiting the ripple images on the LCD is more difficult. There is still room for improvement.